DW Get's Kidnapped
by arthurfan 2017
Summary: DW get's kidnapped and Arthur saves her.


DW was walking home from her friend Emily house where they were playing together. A car drive up next to DW.

"Hi little girl." The driver said.

"What do you want?" DW said.

"Would you like some candy?" The driver said.

"What kind candy you got?" DW said.

"Any kind you like." The driver said. He opened the door and showed her the candy on the seat. "Have some."

"Do you have skittles?" DW said.

"I got skittles." The driver said.

Dw walk over to the car to take a look at the candy. The driver reached over and grabbed her in the car and drive off really fast. When it was night and DW did not come home her parents call the police.

"Hello police, our daughter is missing, her name is Dora Winfred Read, but she like to be called DW." DW's dad said on the phone.

"What does she look like?" The police said.

"She have short brown hair and wear a pink dress." Dw's dad said.

"We will find her." The police said.

Arthur walked up to his parents.

"What is going on? Why are you calling the police?" Arthur said.

"Arthur your sister is gone." Arthur's mom said.

"Is she lost?" Arthur said.

"We do not know." Arthur's dad said.

"But we need to find her." Arthur's mom said.

"No. It will be nice and quiet without her." Arthur said.

"Arthur you are grounded." Arthur's mom siad.

"Go to your room and do not come out." Arthur's dad said.

"Even when DW is lost I still get in trouble because of her." Arthur said. He went to his room.

A long time later Arthur went on a trip to Crown City because he wanted to go for a long time. He walked down the street and see a sign on a wall that said "appearing tonight: WD."

"WD. That is DW backward." Arthur said.

Arthur went inside to see if WD was DW backward. When Arthur went inside he saw a bunch of grown men sitting around a stage with a poll in the middle.

"Uhoh. Mom and Dad told me not to go to places like this. I better leave." Arthur said.

A voice yelled "Gentleman of Crown City for your entertainment plesure WD!"

The curtain open and WD walked out wearing giant platform shoes and everybody applaus. Arthur was shocked when he saw WD swing around the poll.

"WD is DW! WD is my sister!" Arthur said.

DW swing around the poll and everybody thru dollars at her. She take off her pants and put the dollars in her underwear.

"What happened to my sister?" Arthur said.

DW thru her pants away and take her shirt off and thru it away to and got more applaus. She sees Arthur and winks at him when she gots back to swing around the poll again. Arthur meet DW after the show at a hotel where she stays.

"Hi Arthur I see you find me." DW siad.

"You are WD now?" Arthur said.

"Yes." DW said.

"Is that what they do to you when they kidnapped you? They made you a striper?" Arthur said.

DW kissed Arthur.

"You can not do that DW, you are my sister." Arthur said.

"So?" DW said. She push Arthur in the room and lock the door.

Arthur was pushed on the bed and DW unzipped his jeans.

"You can not do this DW, you are not supposed to, you need to come home." Arthur said.

DW crawled on Arthur and kissed him again. Arthur take off all his close and DW's and Arthur kissed DW's tummy while she stand on him. DW sat down on Arthur and bounce up and down. DW grabbed her hair and Arthur grabbed her nipples and played with them and make them hard.

"Yes Arthur! Yes Arthur! Yes Arthur!" DW screamed.

The next day Arthur and DW go home. Arthur met up with his friends to tell them about finding DW being WD and what happens.

"Your sister was a striper?" Francince said.

"Yes. You should see her." Arthur said.

"Arthur you really do it with DW?" Buster said.

"Yes we did." Arthur said.

"Vomitroshish." Muffy said.

"You are so gross Arthur." Francince said.

"Yes how can you do it with your sister?" Buster said.

"I did not want to do it, but she is hot, so I had to do it." Arthur said.

"That is sceintificly bad Arthur. What if she get pregnat?" Brian said.

"She did get pregnat, but it is ok, she will get aborsion, so mom and dad will never know." Arthur said.

Arthur friends think he is sick and they go away. DW come home and her mom and dad are happy to see her again. Arthur's mom and dad thank him for finding DW. 


End file.
